Forever and what seems like always
by SimplyWunderful
Summary: Leslie is a withdrawn teenager who expects to never love. Until she meets Trent. What is it about him that makes her want to become something different then she really is?
1. Chapter 1

Leslies long auburn hair flowed behind her as she steered the motorcycle through the small town. In such a deserted place she could take off as fast as she could, letting the wind hit her face, pushing it back and cracking her lips.

Her eyes narrowed as she rounded the corner into the school parking lot. Kids were standing around in groups snickering and whispering. The motorcycle came to a halt and her leg swung over the side as if she was riding a horse.

Leslie's foot hit the side of the motorcycle and she toppled over to the ground. "God damnit" she screeched. This was always happening to her. Whenever she tried to make a good entrance it ended in her making a complete fool of herself.

Kids from all around were letting out chuckles, some letting her see them laugh, others trying to hide it behind their books or something of that sort. She was sick of this crap, but what was she to do, she was in a deserted town and not getting out anytime soon, maybe never at all if her life continued making a fool of her.

Her only two friends in the whole world came up to smiling. "Looks like shes done it again! Applause for the infamous Leslie Kingston!" Clapped Jeremy while smiling. He had been her best friend since second grade, and she could tell him just about anything. He entertained the crowd by having pitch black hair, and bright green eyes. Girls fell over heels for him. The mystery boy. The one who didn't give a shit.

"Just bow already before I have to make you!" Said her other acquantise Keri. She had deep brown eyes and was rejected by everyone because she decides to dye her hair blue. She and Leslie had become friends when Keri started dating Jeremy. They'd been inseparable ever since.

Leslie herself was appointed to this group because she withdrawn herself. Ever since the summer of 5th grade when her parents had died. She was there when it happened, and had seen the whole thing. Before that she had been the social queen, never had less than a full group of friends with her, laughed at the right times, smiled at boys.

She never talked about what happened, barely anybody knew anymore. They all decided that she was just not fit to be normal. Nowadays she agreed. The crying still came but she held on. For she had too or she would go insane.

"I'm not gunna fricken bow! What am I? Part of a circus?"

"Well… actually you could be." Giggled Jeremy. Keri slapped his hand in a lovelingly motion, telling him to knock off. Oh what Leslie would do for someone to seriously love her again? Someone that would smile at her just because she was who she was, and would stroke her hair. Ever since her parents went. She had had none of that. The closest she got to unconditional love was her uncle when he said "Goodnight kiddo. Sleep tight." He had good intentions, but she just didn't know how to love, she wasn't his real kid anyways.

Leslie tried to fade away from everyone by wearing black, and simply putting her hair up before she entered school. Over the years she had tried her hardest to become invisible, to get everyone to not notice her at all. Things would certainly be easier then. Who was she to kid though? She was a flying klutz who always embarrassed herself no matter what was happening in the world.

She stepped past Jeremy and Keri who were staring at each other, so completely entranced. A sigh escaped as she continued to her locker. The bell ringing in the background. "Screw school." Muttered Leslie.


	2. Chapter 2

Leslie threw her bag on the landing of the antique staircase at her uncle's house. Her legs brought her to the tan couch, where she plopped down and turned the TV on full blast. Her stomach gave a growl, her hand hit down on it, telling it to shut up.

Across the room her Uncles girlfriend walked in with a snarl on her face. "Darling, turn the damn TV down."

"Oh ssssorry" Stuttered Leslie "I didn't notice that anyone was home." Her fingers scrambled for the remote, quickly grabbing it and flicked the television off.

"Well, your uncle and I have important news to tell you!" Her eyes looked down to the woman's finger. There was only one thing that she would come ranting to her about. Leslie's eyes landed on the golden ring around her finger.

There it was. He has proposed to the horrid person who had threatened Leslie countless times that when her uncle proposed, she was going to be shipped out to who knows where. They claimed they had to start a real family, and although her uncle loved her, he had to be selfish sometimes. This being one of the cases. He had always promised that she would end up in a loving family, who could be a real family to her. People she would call mom and dad.

The thing was she wasn't a person people would love. She knew what would happen for it already had before. After he parents died she was shipped off from foster family to foster family –she could think of 10- until they had to go into secret databases to contact her uncle because no more families were willing to take her.

She had been so happy when she landed with someone who was her real family. Who would have to love her. The bad thing was that she ended up at her old school again. Kids barely recognized her that first day, but then it had come tumbling back to them.

She was again, the freak girl nobody wanted to go by or hang out with, or even consider talking to. She was lucky Jeremy pulled her into a janitor's closet one day. "Hey Kingston, long time no see." He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Jeremy?" She had retorted. It had been so long, she barely even remember him.

"Damn straight." He smiled again then hugged her.

From there they had best friends again. He had her back and if needed she had his. That was the way she liked things, because even when things got bad she could count on him, and Keri, cheering her up. They were the only reasons she went on. Her uncle was too, until he met Miss imsoperfect(Kandy) and started dating her.

Don't get her wrong, she still loved him! Just not as she used to. She couldn't rely on him anymore because he was so preoccupied with Kandy. At least she knew she wasn't going to be getting shipped all over anymore. That had always calmed her. He

She has always thought Kandy was being ridiculous when she said they were going to leave her. It eventually made sense the more she twisted her mind. They had their own plans to create, and she couldn't be part of them.

Leslie had just always hoped he would leave Kandy. He never did. So here she was. Being told that in a month's time she would be leaving. Her uncle hugged her and told her how she hoped she understood. She just said she did and shrugged. As Leslie stomped up to her room, a tear fell down her cheek. Life was always handing her twists and turns. She could never be happy apparently.


	3. Chaptaaa 3

The hardest part of leaving was telling Jeremy and Keri. She entered through Keri's door about three hours after she had been told she was leaving. Her makeup had been washed off leaving her face blank and pale. Her hair was sticking to her face and her eyes were dropping.

"What happened to you?" Yelped Keri. Leslie simply answered by shrugging. Jeremy got up from his seat and came by her, taking her into his arms. Jeremy had always been like a brother to her, he sensed when she was hurt and needed somebody.

"Les, what's wrong?" She would not let them see her cry, no, no, no.

"I'm leaving. My uncle and Kandy are getting married and want to start the own family.. without me." She plopped onto the ground and stared up at her two friends. Who at this point look confused.

"Leslie I'm sure its all going to be okay. Your uncle has to be kidding. Right?" Jeremy always tried to be optimistic about things involving her and her family. "No. I'm leaving in 3 weeks. My first family is going to be by here, but after that I don't know what's going to happen."

"So we can still keep in touch." He looked to the ground as he said this. He knew he was going to lose her, no matter how hard he tried not to.

She ran through the forest on her way home. Her legs burned and her throat was dry by this point but she kept moving. The faster she went the more she forgot about everything else except for the patter patter of her heart.

Trees streamed past her as she picked up speed. Holding her breath now she pushed harder willing herself to keep going no matter how sore she was.

She toppled over when her leg hit a root that layed in the middle of a clearing. Her head smacked a tree, causing her to topple over.

She sat up, breathing hard, sweat dripping down her face.

Black figures entered through the trees. They looked like kids from her school but she couldn't be sure, they we're all wearing masks of some sort.

They came at her with bats, one hit her in the stomach, as another kicked her shin. She fell to the ground once again and heaved for air.

One kid then banged her head into the ground and the world went dark.

As her eyes opened a person kneeled over her, checking her pulse and repeatedly looking behind him.

There was an incredible pain in her stomach, and blood was dripping down her face into her eyes; her hair was sticky with blood too.

She pulled her hand from him and backed away, running into a tree. "I'm not going to hurt you." Answered the boy to her reaction. He was beautiful. He had light brown hair and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Her voice didn't want to cooperate so she merrily nodded.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head as more pain erupted into her body. She gasped and grunted before she started to attempt to get up.

"I don't think that's very wise" As he was saying this she stood up and toppled over again heaving. The boy rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay, just stay here. I'll get my car. Stay awake!" The person ran off into the trees and she was left trying to breathe, and fighting away the waves of nausea.

The pain was radiating through her entire body. Everything hurt and she couldn't go on much longer. She screamed in agony once more.

Right when she saw a car come through the trees on the pathway she threw up and passed out again.

When Leslies eyes opened this time, she was sitting on comfy leather. The boy was once again leaning over her, dabbing a rag on her forhead.

Her eyes scanned the room which she had been placed in. It had white walls and white flooring. Very hospital like, but at the same time, not.

"Finally, you're awake. Took you long enough." He smiled at her and it seemed as if the whole room lit up.

"Thank you." Murmured Leslie.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Leave you there?"

"Most people would have."

"Well I'm not most people." He winked at her then walked away. When he came back he had a glass of water with him, which he place in her hands.

She gulped it down greedily trying to ignore the pain she got from what she thought was her ribs. They didn't hurt as much as they had before and the bleeding seemed to have stopped, leaving just a slight throbbing.

"You sure took some fall."

"I didn't fall! There we're.. people…"

"No, I think you fell, no kids attacked you. That im sure of."

He was hiding something. She could tell. Her hand reached out and briefly touched his. A zip of electricity went through her body and she pulled away, a look of confusion touching her face. His held the same expression, but she could tell he was trying to keep it low key. "Can I go home? Please? I mean I'm very thankful and all…."

He cut her off with a stern voice "Uhh… sure. I'm Trent by the way. I'll give you my number in case you need anything."

"I'm sure I won't. And, I'm Leslie." He looked at her curiously then smiled shyly.

**PLEASE REVIEW (: I NEED MOTIVATION TO WRITE MORE**

**xoxo, SW**


	4. Chapter 4

Leslie sat in her bed that night fingering her stomach where the pain had been before. She could've sworn she had broken a rib, or atleast fractured it. That had been no regular pain she felt. She freaking got hit with a bat. That would've caused broken ribs.

The stars shined through her window as she lay he head back onto the pillow. Her room was already full of boxes half packed, leaving it looking lonely.

For some reason though, it felt safe. It was if she was tucked inside a bubble where no harm could touch her. Her body felt relaxed and her mind at peace. For the time being she drifted off, remembering the occurences that had taken place that day.

~flashback~

After Trent had dropped Leslie off -he hadn't taken his eyes off her the entire ride- she barged through the door. Planning on making and escape to her room where she could clean up.

She heard footsteps coming from the hallway and jumped into the closet as her uncle walked by. As soon as he was gone, she sprinted up the stairs and into her room.

Locking the door now, she looked into the mirror. There was a huge gash in the middle of her forehead. Her eyes were rimmed with red and looked sullen. The face that stared back at Leslie was sweaty and pale but other than that, it seemed okay for what she had been through.

"Leslie, dinner time." Called out her uncle. Shit. She couldn't let them see her like this. She needed an excuse and fast .

"I'm not feeling good!" She would simply have to go without food for the night. First thing needed that needed to be done, clean up.

End

In the morning when Leslie woke up her hand automatically went to her forehead where the gash was supposed to be. Nothing there. Her hand frantically searched around for some signal that the day before had happened.

No scratched were placed on her body, no pain radiated. That was just weird. Had it all been a dream? It seemed to real to have been.

She lifted her body up off the bed and over to her dresser where her phone lay. Trent's contact was still there. He had even left a message saying that he hoped she felt better soon. Well that just made things even stranger.

Yesterday had happened, there was no doubt about it. Yet, all the physical appearances of it were gone. Although it made everything easier for her, it made her feel even more wary about Trent for some reason. There was just something about him, she just couldn't place her finger on it.

* * *

Leslie entered the parking lot in Jeremy's car. She hadn't been willing to take her motorcycle for the fear that she might fall. As the got out of the car she saw a familiar face standing in the crowds talking to some of the popular girls that seemed to be enclosing around him.

She gaped at him before realizing that she wasn't up to seeing him. Especially because he was surrounded by those bimbos. They would just ask questions and tell him to not talk to her. She _was _a freak afterall.

Leslie let out a quiet "Oh god" as Trent's head turned toward her. Jeremy looked weirdly at her.

"What?"

"Just hide me, please." She ducked behind them as the merged with the crowds. Leslie could still see Trent looking around for her. She had avoided him for now but she knew she would have to talk to him later.

Later seemed to be about 45 minutes after the last sighting when she entered math class. Her teacher was no where in sight, but He was. Right there in the corner of the classroom by the window, only three bimbos by him this time.

She shrunk to a corner seat on the opposite side of the room from him, trying to act like she hadn't noticed him. He trudged past the girls and slid into the seat next to her, smiling widely. He let out a "Hey Leslie" right as the bell rang and the teacher emerged from the hallway.

He gave her a "we will talk later" glance before he turned toward the board. 10 minutes into the class, Leslie had blanked out.

"Leslie, Leslie, you there?" Her eyes once again focused when she heard Trent speaking to her. His voice sounded was like butter, so smooth. She was doomed. "Will you be my partner? Please?" It was then that Leslie noticed all the girls sorrounding them, and yet he wanted her to be his partner. Strange.

"Um, sure." She shook her hair out of her face and finally turned toward him.

After talking through two problems together she had to really talk to him. "What are you doing here?" He just looked at her strangely, looking offended. "No, I didn't mean it like that." She started to stutter now as his eyes bored into hers. "I mean, since when do you go to this school?"

He just chuckled as if that was a reply. When he realized that she wasn't catching on he sighed. "Obviously Leslie, I'm a new student. That's why I was in those woods yesterday. I was just checking out the area by my house. Oh and you're wounds seemed to be healed up."

"Uh… Yeah… some how, they were just gone."

"Hmm… that's really weird." Again he seemed like he was hiding something. She just could not place her finger on it.

The school day ended in a blur. She half walked half ran to the parking lot, she simply didn't want anymore questions from random girls that had laughed at her whole life about Trent.

When she looked around she couldn't find Jeremys car. She looked down at her cellphone

1 new message

She tapped read.

"So so so sorry Leslie, got sick :( mayb you can get a ride home with sum1?"

"Figures" blurted Leslie. "Now im gunna have to fucking walk. Thanks so much Jeremy."

While she did understand that he couldn't do anything about being sick, she couldn't help but be mad. She was wearing converse afterall, not very good for walking alot in. Although you think they would be.

As she got out onto the sidewalk outside the school premises a silver convertable pulled up next to her. Trent appeared within it, grinning at her.

"Do you possibly need a ride? Or do you enjoy walking?"

"For a fact, i do enjoy walking."

"Yeah, and thats why I heard you cursing. Are you just that ecstatic about it? And i quote fucking shit hole lets go fucking walk. You must love it so much, simply can't contain yourself eh?"

"That's exactly it. You know me so well." She gave him a genuine glare as she opened his door and plopped in. At the last thing she had said, he quited down oddly enough.

She just hated being by him, well actually, she loved it. That was the problem, she didnt WANT to like someone, let alone love them. She couldn't control herself from smiling though.

Leslie pushed herself out of Trents car and onto the sidewalk infront of her uncles victorian styled house.

"Hey Leslie, can i ask you something."

"Uh, sure, as long as i won't be in debt for the ride home." She closed the car door as Trent tried to place his words.

"Would you want to hangout sometime?" Oh god she hoped this wouldn't happen. It would just make her want to get closer to him, and she really didnt want that.

"Just as friends?" Was her only solution. As she said this, his face shrunk.

"Oh yeah, sure, just as friends." Leslie frowned as Trent drove off down the road.

The truth was that she was scared. She couldn't love anyone again, especially cause she was leaving in less than three weeks.

That night, Jeremy called her suprisingly. "Hey Les, sorry about today, i got sick."

"Or you ditched and snuck off with Keri." Snapped Leslie. Meer silence came from the other end of the line.

"Oh Jer, I'm sorry, i guess i've just kinda lost it."

"Yeah, i can tell, but whatever, i'll talk to you tommorow." With that he hungup.

Jeremy had always been the one she took her anger out on. Without him in her life, she would eventually just snap.

To tell the exact truth. She already had years ago. Right before she had been moved to her uncles. She suspected that was the reason why. She bitched on everyone who was in her way.

Leslie had already loved before, or so she though. Considering she barely knew what real love was. It certainly wasn't what she had with her only boyfriend Nate. He was your typical all american boy. Shaggy blond hair, brown eyes, played football. She had deeply loved him.

So much that she let him use her. She was pressured into losing her virginity, and after that, about a week later, she had found him with another girl.

"Leslie, baby, you're hot and all, nut you're just not the type a person can love. Infactyour parents probably got themselves killed to get away from you." The bimbo behind him let out a giggle. Leslie continued by slapping Nate so hard that a pink mark had been left in the place of her hand.

She knew that what he had told her wasn't true. She saw her parents get murdered for gods sake, and they did love her. But there was still a part of her thal believed what he had said.

She pulled away from everyone that had been in her life at that moment, and as she did this, the bigger that part grew until she truly believed it.

She, Leslie, wasn't one who could be loved, wasn't one who should be. Anyone who she loved would eventually leave her, no matter who it was.

That was the problem about being anything more than friends with Trent. Eventally he would leave, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that he wouldn', he would, evenyone she ever loved had at one point. -Besides Jeremy, he didnt have much of a choice when she left-andd then the hole in her heart would grow even bigger.


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT TO WHAT TRENT IS**

**THINK ABOUT HOW THE NEXT DAY SHE WAS COMPLETELY HEALED**

**JUST A SMALL HINT THERE (:**

**Btw, thanks to those of you who review, It makes me feel even more motivated to write faster and upload sooner. **


	6. Chapter 5PLEASE REVIEW

Leslie's phone buzzed near 8:10 pm, she rolled her chair away from her desk, where she was working on her math homework, and picked her phone up.

"Hey, go out to dinner with me tomorrow? And I know, just as friends, nothing more, it won't be anything formal. Just say yes." Trent was blurting out words, as if he was nervous.

"Uh, sure, only as friends though." A grin placed itself on her face.

"Ok. I'll pick you up at 6, see you at school. "

"K" Leslie could tell that he was relieved that she had said yes. With that, she threw her phone and got back to work, letting her mind go off just alittle bit.

She climbed through her window of her house after school, she didn't want her uncle or Kandy to see her; she didn't want her happy buzz to be broken.

Going through her closet, she found not a thing that she could wear. Then again, she had no one to impress, so she shouldn't care what she looked like.

Leslie settled upon black skinny jeans and a white graphic tee. Her Hair was straightened, and now hanging over her shoulders.

Her face was complimented with the usual amount of black eyeliner and mascara. For something new, she added a smidge of blush to her pale cheeks.

The outcome made her look different, in a good way. She looked more happy than usual. Which she wasn't sure she liked.

Trent pulled up outside her out exactly on time, she took the same exit as she had before, the tree. She jumped down gracefully, hitting the ground with a thump.

Leslie dusted her hands off on her pants then climbed into Trent's passenger seat. He was looking at her strangely now, a look she didn't recognize. "You sure are something" he let out a laugh then started the car.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Most people don't use trees to get out of the house. But I swear, its very officient."

He let out another laugh then smiled at her. Leslie looked away as she blushed. "So where we going?"

"That is a surprise." Trent pressed his foot against the peddle and the car lurched and started to go faster.

They filled the ride with small talk. Trent always looking at Leslie, Leslie barely looking at Trent and his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to go on and on.

When they pulled into the parking lot Leslie recognized her favorite diner from when she was younger. Her mouth opened in a gasp and she swallowed back tears.

The last time she had been here, she was with her parents, it had been her birthday, and a week before they died. She was sure he didn't mean to bring her here, he would have had no clue.

"Leslie, is something wrong?" She just turned her head and looking him directly in the eye. Shaking her head to say no, nothing was wrong, she was just at the place that most reminded her of her parents, that was all.

"I can see that somethings wrong, but I'm going to let it pass for now, if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." He was such a gentleman, so perfect.

He walked around the other side of the car and opened her door. They walked into the restaurant and slid into a booth.

After ordering their food she asked Trent to tell her about himself. She barely knew anything about him. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Well, my name is Trent Harman. I ran way from my parents when I was 10, cause they just didn't understand me, now I live with my grandma. She's so brilliant. Oh and I really like this one girl. But I don't think she likes me back." He shared all this with her, she felt the need to tell him everything, to let him deal with it.

"Trent, the reason was shocked when we came here was because I use to go here all the time with my parents, it was our place, we came here for birthdays, family dinners, everything. The thing is they were killed when I was 7, I saw the whole thing, and this place just reminds me so much of them that it hurts. And who do you like? I was kinda thinking… nevermind." She blinked a few time as she saw his face change throughout her whole story.

"Oh, Leslie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of brought you here. I'm so stupid." He came over and sat by her, wrapping her up in his arms. "Leslie, that girl is you." With that, he couldn't help himself, and placed his lips upon hers.

He was kissing, her, and she was kissing back. Electricity exploded through them and it seemed as if she wasn't in her own world anymore, but she didn't want to open her eyes to see, she just wanted to live in the moment.

"Oh Leslie, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I won't leave you. I promise." She heard this through her mind and immediately jumped back and out of the kiss.

She looked at him, her eyes wide in astonishment. "What was that? I could've sworn you were talking to me through my mind. But that's just crazy, I sound crazy."

"No Leslie, there's some things I have to tell you, I'm not supposed to, but screw the rules." He looked around then took her hand, come with me." Leslie followed him to his car, where he put up the roof and windows.

"Leslie, the world you're living in isn't the only one. There's this place that's called the Night World. It lives among yours but is kept secret from every regular person. Like you that is. There's good people and bad people in the Night world, much like yours but oh so much worse. Most of the fairytales you have read are somewhat real. Vampires are real, Shape shifters are real, werewolves are real, and Leslie, most importantly Witches are real. I'm a witch." He paused at this point.

"I don't understand Trent." Her voice was a quiet murmur.

"I'm a witch, that's why I left my parents, they weren't, well I suspect my mother was, she just didn't want to be. Anyways, you know the electricity you felt? The voice in your mind? That's because, and this may sound even crazier, but Leslie, you're my soulmate. Throughout the past years creatures from the Night World have been finding human soulmates. I knew when our hands brushed, that spark, its what happens to us when you find the person for you. The only one who you will ever truly love."

"So that's all true? Everything that people say is fake is real? Vampires drink peoples blood and kill them, witches make potions, shapeshifters look like people but can change into animals?"

"Yes. Except not all vampires kill. Some are good, especially the ones who have found the soulmates. They belong to an organization called Circle Daybreak."

"Ok, that's all extremely weird, especially the soul mate thing. But at the moment, I have no other choice then to believe you, I can't explain what happened earlier." She shook her head because everything had just become so unreal.

"Look, you cannot, under any circumstances tell anyone about this. Or you and I will be killed."

"Ok, um, but I still don't fully believe you that you're a witch, it could be a joke, people have done that to me before." At this, he took her hand in his.

"Leslie, remember how you were really hurt? You had 3 broken ribs and a really bad gash on your forehead. The reason it was gone the next day was because I used a healing herb. That water you drank, wasn't normal water. Also, the reason you've probably been feeling safer than you use to was because I hid a protective charm in your backpack. Nothing bad can touch you unless their incredibly strong." He brought her lips to his mouth and kissed her passionately once again.

This time, she kept her eyes open, the place she was in told her Trent was telling her the truth. About everything. She didn't want to look any farther, in case she found anything bad.

She was in his mind, and he was there too, kissing her like she had never been kissed before. With love and care.

When they pulled apart, she sat herself on his lap and leaned back into him. She felt like as long as she was with Trent things would be ok. Trent would never leave her.

She was wrong.


	7. Chapter 6

Leslie stretched her arms above her head Saturday morning with a yawn. Remembering the previous night she smiled. Her and Trent couldn't stop looking at eachother. The held hands the entire ride home, his was warm and comforting to her small and cold hand.

When they got to her house he walked her to the tree and kissed her one more time, then kissed her forehead and told her he hoped to see her soon.

The whole night had left Leslies heart fluttery, she still couldn't believe anything he said. She still believed he would leave her, but she hoped not.

Today was the day she would meet the family that would be taking her in. Kandy had left a girly sun dress on the edge of her bed and a note.

Dear Leslie,

Today you are meeting the people who will be adopting you.

Unless you want to be living on the street I suggest making a good impression.

The dress should do exactly that.

Wear it.

Love, Kandy

Leslies mouth opened in disgust at the dress. She grabbed it off the bed and threw it on. Better to live with some horrid family then on the street.

When she looked at herself in the mirror she literally gagged. God, how could people wear this kind of stuff. They yellow made her skin look pasty and the pink flowers contradicted her auburn hair. To make it more of her own dress, she threw on black converse.

"Well that's a little better." She smiled to herself and ran to apply makeup and brush her hair.

Soon after the doorbell rang and she heard her uncles voice call out from downstairs. "Leslie, someone is here to see you!" Just his voice merrily disgusted her nowadays. As she stomped down the stairs with a fake smile on her face she was caught by the appearance of Trent standing in the Doorway.

Her smile dropped as she looked down at herself. She looked even more kiddish than she had thought she did before. "Is this a bad time?" Spoke Trent who looked equally baffled himself. "I'll just call you later." He shut the door as he quickly walked out. Leslie gave a sigh. Now soul mate or not he wouldn't want me. Who likes girls that look like this when they try to dress nicely? No one.

When the people that were taking her in came she sat across from them on the couch. She took back what she had said before. She rather live on the street than with these people. They never seemed to stop smiling. When they looked at her the woman squealed. "Oh look at you! I looooove you're dress, I have a bunch of those that I wore when I was younger that I can give you. It's going to be amazing!"

* * *

2 weeks had passed, and she was so in love with Trent. He looked at her as if there were no other girls in the world. He held her hand whenever they were walking together and took her on the most amazing dates.

He kissed her like she was fragile and always told her how much she meant to him. In 2 days she would be leaving and she hadn't even told Trent yet, not that he didn't already know though.

All her boxes we completely packed up, the only thing left was her bedspread which would be staying here. She still couldnt get over that, once again, she would have to walk away from everyone she loved. She was going to desperatly miss Keri, and Jeremy, who said that they were going to try their hardest to keep contact with her.

Most of all, she was going to miss Trent. Living closer together had given them so many stolen night of laying under their stars cuddled up talking about everything.

When she got home that night from Jeremys there was a note laying on her bed.

Leslie,

I can't even begin to explain to you how much i love you and how much you mean to me.

It's because of how much i love you that i had to go.

Were not meant to be together.

it could end up with both of us being killed.

my grandma says that its better to be alive missing someone then be dead all together.

So maybe one day i'll be with you again.

But for now ill just keep you in my heart.

Don't forget me Leslie, don't forget that there are other things to be scared of out there.

Most of all don't forget that you are capable of being loved and loving.

You'll find someone else.

I'm sorry Leslie. So sorry, i had to do what needed to be done.

Love, Trent.

The page was scattered with tear marks, some Leslies, some most likely Trents.

Leslie dropped to the ground and curled into a ball, her heart had been ripped open. She had nothing left to live for. She was leaving Jeremy and Keri. Her parents were dead. Her uncle wanted her gone. Trent had walked away. Trent, who had promised he would never leave, had.

Another wave of tears passed as she made her way to the bathroom. Once there she toppled on the ground and bawled her eyes out. It just hurt so much. She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't live this life anymore, everything just came and stabbed her, leaving her empty.

She took the pocket knife out of her pocket and drew two parallel lines down her arm. Pain coursed through her body, making her focus on that and anything but her life. It felt good, so much that she sat there letting it be, crying away every feeling she had.

When the tears passed she through bandaids on her arms. She hadn't cut deep enough to end it, but eventually she would.


	8. Chapter 7

That hadn't been the first time she had cut herself. She had had a period right after her parents death when the only escape she could get was to cut herself.

This time however, had been the farthest she had gone. The bleeding had stopped but the pain was still there, not letting her focus on anything else. That was good though. She didn't want herself to think about how stupid she had been to like Trent, let alone love him. But she did, she had, she truly and completely loved him.

Tomorrow she would be leaving to live with that horrid family. Going to a whole new school, and she would be alone. Dreadfully and heart wrechingly alone.

She pulled open the window of her bedroom and climbed out to sit on the tree. What she had come to know as a comforting friend. It had survived the roughest of storms the two years she had been here.

Leslie stared blankly into the night sky, and before she knew it her eyes had closed and she had fell asleep. Darkness enclosed her as her deepest worries were forgotten, relaxation taking over her body and sending peaceful waves to her mind.

There they stand, the innumerable stars, shining in order like a living hymn, written in light. Shining down on her as she sleeps in a tree. A tree that is like a hand, holding her body up to the sky.

Before Leslie was ready the sun decided to show itself. The moon and beautifulness of the night had disappeared. Leaving no signs that it had ever been there.

Before her, was a parked car. Two people who she had seen once before we're inside the car. Talking amongst themselves and waiting for the clock to click 9 O'clock.

9 O'clock, she was leaving today. She sucked in air before she was really ready to face the day. Her body awoke itself as she sprang through the window of her bedroom and onto the soft carpeting.

There was a continuos beat being tapped on her door and it took her a second to realize that it was someone knocking. Kandy burst through the door right as Leslie jumped onto her bed. Her uncle stood behind Kandy.

"It's your big day pumpkin!"

"You think I'm happy to be going to live with some lucky charms family? I don't think so." Said Leslie, answering her own question.

"Well you are, so get used to it." Kandy threw her a dress much like the one she had worn before. "Now get changed fast."

"Whatever for you Kandy darling." Leslie smirked at her and shut the door on them.

Thinking that the family should really get a taste of what they had to put up with she through on her favorite ripped skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

She threw her hair up into a ponytail and put on loads of makeup.

Leslie trudged down the stairs into the foyer. At the end of the stairs, she stood there, pleased at the way the couples jaws had dropped, leaving their mouths looking disportioned and irregular.

Kandy stepped in beside her and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Go change now." The insistent tone of her voice made Leslie shiver. She turned around and padded up the stairs once more to find the charm-necklace- Trent had given her on the floor. She reached down and picked it up, letting it slip through the cracks inbetween her long fingers.

Her face, that had before been looking sad, quickly turned to anger as she chucked the charm against the wall. There was a deafening crack and when she focused back on the charm, it laid there opened. A picture of a small boy that looked frightenly like Trent was engulfed in a womans arms. They looked so happy together. Smiles we're placed on their faces as if they were laughing.

Inside was were words. "For you my boy. Because you are the light to my darkness. Your safety is everything to me."

This must have been Trents. And he had given it to her. He really did care. Yet he had still left.

She didn't know what to do with the charm so she just left it there, Leslie couldn't stand to have a reminder of her past life at the place she was going to now.

She threw the dress over her head then slammed the door behind her as she made way to her new family.

When she stood infront of them this time the woman showed off her creepy smile. "Well that's much better. Let me tell you something though, you will not be wearing the type of clothes you had on before. You are going to become a lady, no matter what we have to do to get you that way. I promise you that." They looked even more unusual and overly happy-go-lucky than they had before.

"Yeah? Well promises are easily broken." Blurted out Leslie before realizing she had meant to say that. The woman looked at her and pursed her lips. Then picking up Leslies luggage and walking out the door.

"You will never be talking to her again like that, or you will be punished. That promise won't be broken young lady."

She looked back at her Uncle and Kandy. Kandy gave a gleeful wave of goodbye and her uncle nodded at her.

It was time for her to go away to a new life.

She walked into the couples small car once her luggage was safely packed in the trunk, deciding that she wouldn't have been able to escape anyways.

As they pulled out of the driveway Leslie saw a black figure in the trees. In the blink of an eye the figure was gone.

It had probably just been her imagination, she was going crazy.

* * *

**Trents POV**

Through the bond he shared with Leslie he felt a surge of anger. When looking more closer he realized that she was angry at him. Figures. How would he expect her to not hate him after he left.

When the anger had uplifted he felt sadness. Much like his own. A mix of longing, and wanting, a wishing.

Without realizing what he was doing he had gotten out of his bed and walked through the door into the street.

He had to go see her. Had to, had to, had to.

When he got to her house he saw a family shoving luggage into a trunk. Conceited expressions on their faces.

His eyes then landed on the beautiful girl next to them. She had long auburn waves and emerald green eyes. Leslie.

His heart lurched as he looked at her closer. She was okay. Just leaving. Saddness swept him once again, leaving, she was going to be gone for good. The only person he would ever love was going to drive away from him. He couldn't let that happen.

Through the bond-once again- he could tell that she was missing something. The protectiong charm. The necklace he had given her to keep her safe from the world. To make sure that she would always be there.

She didn't have it. But of course she must have just forgotten, she would have atleast brought it to keep herself safe. Even if she didn't love him anymore. He jumped into the tree and into her room.

There, laying on the floor, underneath a crack in the wall, was the necklace. It was opened to a picture of him and his mother. From when he was about five and hadn't even knew that there were great powers in the world. Before life had gotten complicated.

He picked it up and cupped it in his hand, closing it back up. She hadn't forgotten it on accident. She didn't want it. She really did hate him. He looked to the ground and a tear slipped down his pale face, leaving a streak in its place.

He guessed that it was for the better, the less she wanted him, the more he wouldnt feel obliged to find her and keep her safe. The less his heart would hurt. From the distance he heard a car speed away. The car that had Leslie in it.

Trent jumped onto the tree then off in a huff, so he was sitting on the ground, breathing heavily, still holding the only thing he had left of his mother and Leslie. The two people who he had to leave to keep safe, the two people he had loved the most. Both gone from his life for good. But he wouldn't completely leave Leslie, he would keep and eye on her. No matter what.


End file.
